Portrait
by LILMISSS
Summary: Roxas has met what he believes is a beautiful red-haired goddess...and all he asks is to sketch her. Roxiri, Roxas and Kairi.


The piece of paper fluttered in the breeze, like a jellyfish that had eluded Spongebob the jellyfish catcher. It was something his little sister Naminé watched all the time. She was a young, happy 8-year-old.

Roxas could only think of that comparison as he hounded the little piece of paper, with the address and directions to his first class. He pushed past hapless students who cast him unsavoury gestures and rude glares.

He'd apologise to them later. Sooner or later maybe he'd meet a few of them. After all, it was his first day at Tokyo University. Roxas had no idea how it started. It was just a spark, a great surge of imagination pulsing through his hands. He was sitting on a bench, watching Naminé run around the grass and blowing on daffodils. Her cherubic face, the pale blonde hair that cupped her round, red cheeks, and the bright sun that blessed them with vast fields of large, puffy dandelions just made everything so beautiful.

Roxas had pulled out his sketchbook and started to sketch. Every little detail, from the locks of hair flailing in the cold breeze, the way the little girl puckered her lips and took a deep breath, ready to send the dandelion seeds off on a journey into the unknown, the way the tall grass rustled, everything was drawn down to a tee.

And he had been so absorbed in sketching it, he hadn't noticed the dean of the university, Mr Takiri, looking over his shoulders, mesmerized by the beauty of his artwork. After four hours of sketching and adding in the finer details, Naminé had stood up and pointed, "Who's that uncle over there?"

The next thing he knew, he was filling up an application, all while fielding questions from a panel of professors, the dean himself included. He had a whole room of paintings, sketches, self-portraits and even some sculptures and pottery that Roxas made using his high school's art room. And because of the vast volumes of artwork Roxas promised Mr Takiri, they had it in Roxas' home.

"Where are you currently studying at?" they had asked, more out of curiosity than for the bond-free art scholarship.

"I stopped after high school," Roxas admitted, "because I'm helping out at my mum's ramen stall."

And as if on cue, his mum walked in, easily balancing a tray with four piping hot bowls of ramen. "Help yourselves, gentlemen!" she chirped pleasantly, just as Naminé burst in, holding out a few files of drawings she and Roxas drew.

The panel had so much fun looking through the art pieces that one of them laughed and slapped Roxas' back. "You're going to Tokyo University to study art, man. You're this crazy talent, and you're just tolling away here?" He grabbed Roxas' hands and...sniffed them. "These hands...are worth _millions_."

And now...he was in Tokyo University. Prior to his departure from his little town, he had been sent several books and papers that he had to study before entering the semester. He took a few examinations before official school started and aced all of them.

"Grah!" Roxas nearly fell as the slip of paper once again escaped his grasp. He ran past a whole group of males, shoving past them quickly. They were in what seemed like high-end clothes, clutching basketballs and leaning against lockers as though they were all high and mighty.

He gulped. "Sorry!" he managed to shout out as his eyes quickly darted back to the soaring piece of paper. It flew towards the library, and finally settled on the floor, satsified with its adventure through the university.

Roxas slowly crept up the paper and grabbed at it. Thankfully, it didn't fly off. He was about to stand up when he glanced up by chance.

And saw the most beautiful face looking down at him with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" she asked helpfully, as Roxas got to his feet and took a good look at her. She had the most luscious red hair, like a shade of rose no scientist could ever name because of its sheer beauty. She had the loveliest of bright blue eyes, like the pure ocean. Her face was well-defined, and with hints of a light blush kissing her cheeks.

The best part was this – she had the most wonderful smile that could cure severe depression.

Roxas almost forgot his manners, but he recovered rather quickly. "U-Um, yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a little disoriented with directions, that's all." He took a peek at the slip of paper, as though fearful that the content had fallen out when it fluttered down to the ground.

Before he could examine his surroundings and figure out the way, the nameless girl took the paper and checked it. "Ah, looks like it's on the way. You're new here, aren't you?"

Roxas shifted a little and nodded. "U-Um, yeah." For a moment it seemed as though his manners had escaped his mind, but eventually he recovered again. He stuck out a hand and introduced himself. "I'm Roxas. Um, I'm taking art."

Kairi beamed as she shook his hand, and she beamed so brightly, it was like everything else had melted around them. "I'm Kairi! I'm doing a major in veterinary science." She smiled as she took Roxas by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you the way!"

As she slowly led him through the crowds of students, going about their normal routines, Roxas found himself increasingly enamoured by the nameless beauty who was dragging him to the art room. He didn't mind how the boys glared at him as Kairi skipped past them, and didn't mind at all when she stopped and nearly caused him to bump into her. It was as though he had entered a dream-like state, with no reality bothering hi-

"We're here! The art room! You have fun no-"

"Can I, um, sk-" Roxas' tongue was tied up in awe. "Um, do you mind being, uh, a _subject _for my sketch?"

"What?"

"I want to um, sketch you."

Kairi seemed amused by the notion. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind and if you have time later after class or something..." Roxas shifted a little, feeling more and more awkward by the second.

"Hey, actually..." Kairi grinned at him. "I think I'd like that."

"R-Really?" he asked shyly, almost too bashful. He now forgot the reason why he had even asked her in the first plac-

Oh, right. She was _beautiful_.

"Yep! Of course. I'm sure it'd turn out great!" Kairi smiled and took his hand. Before Roxas could react by turning into a deep embarrassing shade of red that would make tomatoes jealous, she shook his hand eagerly and let it go. Then she waved at him and yelled out, "See you then, Roxas!" before she bounded off.

Roxas sighed and grinned stupidly to himself, before turning around and nearly slamming into a wall, just because he didn't notice.

* * *

**I actually made this into a oneshot...and now I don't know whether to continue it. D: Reviews? **


End file.
